wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
YourNews Archives (An Independent in 2000)
+++BREAKING NEWS+++November 4th, 9:35pm ET: The Results from the Mexican states have just come in, all of them for Senator Obama. This effectively makes the Senator the Presumptive 44th President of the United States. ++++November 19th, 1:45pm PT: It has just been confirmed that a Pakistani Strategic Nuclear Missile has been shot down over India by a US Airborne Laser. The Missile, which was aimed at New Delhi exploded over the Indo-Pakistani Border when the laser outfitted AC-130 gunship vaporized its fuel tanks. President Edwards is expected to make a statement within the hour. ++++November 19th, 1:55pm PT: President Edwards has just confirmed that the missile was shot down by his order, and that US policy in this circumstance will be to support which side is the victim of nuclear attack. The Joint Chiefs recently confirmed that a flight of F-35 Lightning IIs are currently orbiting Pakistan with orders to attack should they try to fire another missile. Breaking News: US Ohio Class Attack Submarines have just fired a series of non-nuclear warheads at major Pakistani missile sites. The Joint Chiefs are currently issuing a statement that the attack was based on live satellite video that confirmed Pakistan was preparing to fire another missile. ++++November 29th, 7:30am ET: President Elect Obama has announced his foreign policy team today in Chicago. He has asked current Defense Secretary Zinnie to stay on for at least a year to smooth the transition from the Edwards administration, and has asked his former rival Joe Biden to come on as Secretary of State. Retired General Jim Jones has been nominated for National Security Advisor, and Caroline Kennedy has been tapped for UN Ambassador '' ''+++December 4th, 5:15am ET: UN Secretary General Ban-Ki-moon in a press release this morning in Kabul stated that the UN is considering the first withdrawal of troops from Uzbekistan by the end of the year, with the potential to have almost all troops out of the country by 2011, this is in response to growing criticism that the UN has overstayed its welcome in Uzbekistan, which is debating whether or not to vote in 2010 to remain independent or join the Confederation of Afghanistan+++ +++December 6th, 9:31pm PT: Confederation Troops from the Pashtunistan Province of Afghanistan have crossed into the Punjab Province of Pakistan, this marks the first military force from Afghanistan to engage another country since the fall of the Taliban. +++December 9th, 3:31am CT: We've just received word that Pakistan has detonated a tactical nuclear weapon on the Pashtune Line, President Edwards is now calling for an emergency session of the UN to consider a full scale allied invasion of Pakistan. +++December 10th, 11:37am MT: The UN is convening today to discuss an invasion of Pakistan with additional forces from the US, Europe, Brazil, Russia, and China. President Edwards has stated that if the invasion is approved the US would give their current nuclear countermeasure technology to all nations involved. +++December 10th, 2:38pm PT: President Musharraf of Pakistan is demanding that the UN cease any and all involvement in the war with India. He has stated that if the UN invades, Pakistan will respond with a full tactical nuclear response. +++December 11th, 4:24pm MT: The United Nations Security Council has elected to begin a full scale allied invasion of Pakistan. President Edwards has signed an executive order to declassify all information of nuclear countermeasures, and immediately begin sending scientists and engineers to fellow members of the Security Council and the Invasion to begin building additional Countermeasures. +++December 19th, 1:44pm ET: The United Nations Multinational Force has just landed entered into Kashmir through China. We are receiving word that the force has is presently running artillery and airborne operations on the Northern Front. Pakistani military forces are reportedly engaging with the UN Multinational Force, though they are severely outnumbered. Chinese bloggers have just reported that some 2 million troops are currently deployed in Pakistan via the UN force alone. Airborne and Ground level tactical Lasers are currently scanning for all incoming nuclear salvos, though none have been launched so far. +++December 23rd, 9:28pm MT: The UN Multinational Force has reported destroying up to six tactical nuclear weapons launched by Pakistan during the Siege of Islamabad. Multiple UN tank divisions are currently engaging the Pakistani 8th Cavalry Armored Division. We now know that most of Pakistan's military force is concentrated around Islamabad, the siege is expected to take quite some time before the city falls. +++December 24th, 11:06pm PT: We've just received word that the UN Multinational Force has begun full scale bombing of Islamabad, confirmation if the civilian populace has left or not has yet to be delivered. +++January 3rd, 2:38pm PT: It has now been confirmed that UN forces have taken Islamabad. President Musharraf was discovered in the bunker beneath his office, and has issued a formal surrender to the UN and India. President Musharraf is expected to be tried by the World Court for treaty violations and crimes against humanity for the use of nuclear weapons. India with the aid of the UN has begun full occupation of Pakistan and is expected to receive the remaining territory not allocated to Afghanistan and Baluchistan. +++January 12th, 6:38pm ET: Secretary Powell has landed in New Delhi today to speak with the Indian President on the plan to annex Pakistan. While the White House has stated that US policy is to not intervene with Indian Policy, many anonymous White House staffers have stated that President Edwards is uneasy about Indian expansionism. +++January 15th, 9:32pm PT: We are receiving reports that Israel has restarted missile strikes into Gaza today. President Edwards has stated, "I am sick and tired of Israel starting wars in the name of their own defense and than tugging at our heartstrings to make the west just look the other way, and if not outright support Israel. Its' ridiculous, and it goes against everything this country stands for. Now being a lame duck there is very little I can do to any measurable effect; so instead of starting some useless middle east peace plan that has been almost rite of passage by every president since that country was invented, I'm simply going to issue an executive order to cut Israel off from all US aid, and will be redirecting that money towards the US Peace Corps to being reconstruction and development efforts in the West Bank and Gaza. I strongly urge Israel to reconsider its standing in the world, when they don't have the shoulder of America to lean on." President Edwards will the first President to stop aid to Israel. He has also issued the fewest executive orders of any president since Theodore Roosevelt.' Category:An Independent in 2000